


Things that go Bump in the Night

by lovejoybliss



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejoybliss/pseuds/lovejoybliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel/Adam Crawford romance. One shot. Complete. I don't remember writing this, but apparently I wrote a Kadam drabble last Halloween that fits the 2016 tumblr Kadam week library prompt. I found this in May 2016 while working on After the Wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that go Bump in the Night

_Places!_

Kurt stood in the wings, adjusted his prop eyeglasses, fixed his neck tie, and watched Adam take the stage.

He watched from backstage, mesmerized as Adam's sweetness changed into hardness, and Adam’s natural sunniness transformed into bitterness and loneliness, covered up with a cocky attitude, a leather jacket, and a Cockney accent.

Adam's transformation was breathtaking.

Kurt took in a deep breath, let it out, and stepped out to join his boyfriend on the wooden boards of the old stage.

 

* * *

 

_Later_

After the show, Kurt walked into the dressing room to find his boyfriend sitting on the old battered brown sofa, taking a breather. Kurt loosened his tie, unbuttoned a few buttons on his oxford cloth shirt, and walked over to the couch, where he sat on Adam's lap.

Kurt reached into Adam's open backpack on the table nearby, grabbed a handful of the candies he found in a bag inside the pack, and fed one to Adam.

"This one is red," Kurt purred in a proper British accent. "Red means stop."

Adam shifted under him, his black leather jacket making a creaking sound as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's tweed-covered back.

Adam sucked Kurt's fingers into his mouth along with the candy. "Sweet," said Adam, his pupils black, his voice low.

"And green," continued Kurt, his eyes twinkling merrily, "means go."

Kurt reached down to mouth along Adam's jaw, not caring about the white pancake makeup Adam was still wearing.

"What does orange mean?" asked Adam, still using his Cockney accent.

"Orange you glad we're finally alone?" asked Kurt, grinding his perfect behind down onto Adam's lap at just the right angle.

Adam moaned quietly at the pun, and the delicious friction. "You're terrible.”

"That's not what you said last night," murmured Kurt into his boyfriend’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth.

Kurt reached over to pluck another candy out of the bag and leaned down again. "Do you know what the black ones mean?" he breathed into Adam's ear.

Adam swallowed hard and shook his head.

Kurt slid the black candy between Adam's lips and slipped his thumb into Adam's hot mouth, and then drew it back out again. He bent near Adam's ear again. "It means I want you to ride me," whispered Kurt, pausing to blow a warm, slow breath into Adam's ear, "hot and tight around me, wearing nothing but this long black leather jacket.

Adam crunched on the candy and swallowed, before claiming Kurt's lips in a sweet, chocolate flavored kiss.

Kurt cradled Adam's face in his hands, and enjoyed returning the delicious gesture.

"Oh, look at that," sighed Kurt in mock disappointment. "You got makeup and chocolate all over my argyle sweater vest. That's going to be a bother to get out."

"You'll have to punish me, Sir," said Adam cheekily.

"Hmm. We could go to the library for that. No one will be studying at this hour of the night," said Kurt.

"But what if there are demons about?" asked Adam, pretending to be worried.

Kurt smirked. "Afraid of a little demon now that you have that chip in your head? Well don't worry, I'm sure there's a volume or two in the library that will help us defeat any monsters we might find." Kurt slipped a hand under the leather jacket to pinch Adam's nipple through his black t shirt.

"You know," said Adam, breaking character and panting hard now as he squirmed under his boyfriend, "you're dressed exactly like my favorite teacher when I was 16."

"You naughty boy," whispered Kurt in his proper British accent, his blue-green eyes wide, a grin on his face.

"The council is not going to like the way you're behaving," Kurt continued, "and I will have to take you _very firmly in hand_ to ensure that my _position_ is secure here," he murmured, grinding down again.

As Kurt adjusted himself on his boyfriend's lap so he could reach a hand down to grope Adam's thickening length through this jeans, he saw someone appear in the doorway out of the corner of his eye.

"Excuse me, Mr. Giles," purred Kurt's roommate Sebastian in a sultry voice. "Aren't you going to share?"

Kurt sat up quickly, his face smeared with Adam's white pancake makeup.

"You can have the candy, Xander. But Spike stays with me." Kurt gave Adam's hard-on one last squeeze through the denim, and moved quickly to the door of the dressing room where he removed his necktie and slipped it onto the outer doorknob. He shoved the bag of candy into Sebastian's hands and pushed him out the door, slamming it behind him.

"And Sebastian?" Kurt yelled thought the door as he turned the bolt, "we're going to be a while."

By the time Kurt had turned around, Adam was already undressed, wearing nothing but the long leather jacket.

"My clothes are in there!" yelled Sebastian through the door as he pounded on it.

"He can wait," said Kurt to Adam.

"Yes, Sir," he replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AU where NYADA puts on a musical of Buffy the Vampire Slayer on Halloween, and Sebastian is Kurt’s roommate and is in the show with Kurt and Adam.


End file.
